Errores
by Jaaaaaaabi
Summary: Sabía que la fama cambiaba a la gente, solo que no me lo espere de ti. Bill Kaulitz-TokioHotel


-¡No ire a ningun lugar!- Grito Bill cruzandose de brazos sentado en una maleta negra y repleta de ropa, aun que solo era una de sus muchas maletas.- No pueden hacerme esto, ¿acaso no saben quien soy?-. Los 3 ocupantes de la habitacion rodaron los ojos, era la frase que Bill más repetia de un tiempo hasta acá. Tom Cerro sus ojos respirando hondo, tratando de controlar el enojo que crecia cada vez mas, lo enfadaban tres cosas: La forma en que bill se comportaba, ya que el no era así normalmente. Dos, el echo de que Bill estaba enojado por una estupidez, solo era un viaje de "relajacion". Y tres, que Bill estuviera enojado, eso de ser gemelos no lo ayudaba mucho en los momentos de tomar el rol de hermano mayor. Bill se estaba comportando como un niño pequeño y a tom le causaba cierta gracia recordar los días en que se enojaban y su pequeño hermano ponia la misma casa y la misma pose de enojado. Tom se acerco a Bill mientras que Gustav y Georg, al no querer implicarse en "Una pelea más de los hermanos Kaulitz" salieron de la habitacion como si fueran fantasmas, unos muy malos fantasmas ya que las ruedas de sus maletas sonaban contra el piso de la habitacion.

-Tu, tu eres Bill Kaulitz, naciste el 1 de septiembre, y adivina que, ¡Yo también! ¿y sabes que mas, rockstar? 10 Minutos antes que tu, te aseguro que te conozco bien, mejor que tu.- Bill bufó enojado y murmuro "esto es estorcion" antes de tomar entre sus larguiruchos dedos sus lentes de marca que no permitian acceso a sus ojos y miro su manicura negra antes de comenzar a caminar con un aire de desprecio a su gemelo.

-No demores con mi equipaje, "hermano mayor".- Dijo antes de salir dando un portazo, luego se oyeron las pisadas de los extravagantes zapatos que Bill usaba y un grito enorme que lleno la casa "¡Divo!" pero no hubo respuesta, tom no comprendia en que minuto le habian reemplazado a su adorable y algo iritante hermanito menor por un mounstruo come-fama mas irritante aun, en algun momento Bill habia perdido el amor por todo, por sus Aliens, por su musica…Por la vida. Luego de un par de minutos salio un Tom desilucionado con dos maletas en su mano, una suya, la otra de Bill, y las subio al auto donde Su hermano ya habia ocupado el asiento del pasajero y se miraba en un espejo revisando su maquillaje, hacia gestos y lanzaba besos al espejo, ¿Ese era realmente Bill? Por que ya ninguno de sus mejores amigos, lo reconocia, incluso Natalie habia renunciado luego de una pelea, es que bill era tan grosero.

"-¡Así no puedo trabajar!- Grito Natalie furiosa, saliendo de la habitacion de Bill con su maletin dejando a todos atonitos en la habitacion, tom la miro incredula, habian veces en que ella entendia mejor a Bill que el mismo, y ahora, ¿se iba?

-¡Bien! Ya era hora de buscarme a una BUENA maquillista, no como tu, ¡maquillista de cumpleaños!- Dijo Bill saliendo enojado de la habitacion detrás de ella, Natalie lo miro a los ojos dejando salir una lagrima,seguida de otra, y de otra, pero la cara de Bill en ningun momento perdio su dureza.

-Tu fuiste es imbecil que contrato a una maquillista de cumpleaños.- y dicho esto se fue, esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso."

Por otro lado tenemos a Julie y a Emma, dos chilenas que se fueron a alemania en busca de dos cosas cada una, Emma buscando estudios medicos, ya que en su area los mejores estan en europa. Y Perseguir la historia de cómo su amor Platónico desde los 13 años Tom Kaulitz, se convirtio en el mejor guitarrista en su mundo, Julie por su lado iba buscando inspiracion, sus estudios de literatura no podian concretarse si no se inspiraba y decidieron ir a el país donde nacio el arte gotico, claro. Y tambien por Bill kaulitz, ella, mas soñadora que su amiga, añoraba el momento de verlo por las calles, o alguien quien le conociera, que desmintiera ese rumor de que el habia cambiado, o mas bien de que el dejaba ver su "verdadero yo" pero lo unico que se entero es que el no visitaba alemania desde hace años, y eso por un lado le rompio el corazon y por el otro…tambien. Julie y Emma fueron unidas por Tokio Hotel, pasaban horas y horas hablando de ellos, de la musica, tratando de tocar las canciones, julie en bajo y Emma en Batería, eso las unio mucho, pero lo que realmente las impulso a dejar Chile fue una pelea que Emma tuvo con su exnovio, Tyler. El la habia golpeado ya que Emma no queria irse a vivir con el, ella ya no lo amaba y el no entendía eso. Si no hubieran llegado Julie y Cathy, una mas del grupo, pero que no las pudo acompañar, quizas la historia tendria un personaje menos, bueno dos, ya que Tyler habria muerto luego a manos de las chicas. Tratando de dejar atrás el pasado Fueron a Liepzig y Los chicos, tratando de dejar atrás el presente huyeron a liepzig, ¿Podran arrancar?


End file.
